The Hovr Kick
With just a running start, you and your friends can conquer the air above you with the Hovr Kick. These shoes give anybody the ability to travel by air! THE TECHNOLOGY: The Hovr Kick is able to control the force of gravity around it. This device will use magnets (computers, stereos, television, etc. also use magnets) in order to change the magnetic field around it. This enables the shoe to create its own field in which the user can lean towards direction they want to go. However this device will only let you fly for 3 minutes at a time. The Hovr Kick is designed to not let people get to carried away with it. It will take 5 minutes of walking /jogging to initiate the flying feature (you will feel vibration at the base of the shoe). The Hovr kick will only allow you to be 2.5 meters high.There will be a button on the side of the shoe to quickly switch you from flying shoes to regular shoes whenever needed THE PROCESS: This product will be designed in California, and will be manufactured in India and the UK. By outsourcing, my department will be able to diminish production costs significantly. This will save the company a ton of money in the long run. The materials that are needed to create the Hovr Kick will be derived from all around the world. Then we will have a product-testing group to give us feedback (criticism or positive) on it. Many versions of the shoe will have to be tested till it is assured that the shoe is safe for public use. That is when advertisements will first be distributed to the people. THE PRICE: The price should be around $400.00. Based on the existing market, this product is the first of its kind. Due on its success rate their can be future competitors. However the technology that innovation behind the product can take some time before it will enter the market. Its important for my department to keep in contact with many suppliers so the production process doesn't fall behind. Customers will be willing to buy at my price since the product is the first of its kind. I don't think that there is a threat of substitutes but maybe in the future. THE PURPOSE: The Hovr Kick was designed to influence the younger generations in spending their time outdoors. Over the past few decades, it is obvious children are spending less time outside and more of that time with technology (video games, computers, phones). Digital screen time; “can cause psychological issues such as distraction, narcissism, expectation of instant gratification, and even depression” (Health and Technology).http://www.digitalresponsibility.org/health-and-technology/ With the growth in technology, humans are able to create the impossible but could all this technology be affecting us in the wrong way. Nowadays electronics are enabling us to be less social, to be less mobile, and to be away from nature. Hopefully with the Hovr Kick this can cause some change for our society. By gaining interest in the outdoors again it will ensure the public to have a better livelihood than what is expected by sitting and looking at a screen. Also by not worrying about the rapid decline in our health, we can put more of our attention in fixing the problems of the world. REFERENCES: 1- http://www.digitalresponsibility.org/health-and-technology/